


Galarian Airlines Sucks, Man

by EtherealNyx



Series: Pre-Game Galar Works [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Post-Divorce, Pre-Canon, i dunno check the notes for what was meant to be implied, initially tagged a ship here but this is p much scraps so, the divorced party is not here though, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealNyx/pseuds/EtherealNyx
Summary: If you’re fleeing your region, and I’m picking you up, and they’re being nuisances... then who’s flying the plane?!?In which threats involving Drednaw are made, children weep, and Galarian champions are actually alien in nature.





	Galarian Airlines Sucks, Man

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another sibling fic, baby!
> 
> Normally, I’d differentiate between Swordverse and Shieldverse, but I decided not to because this could potentially be for both. It’s that kind of story. 
> 
> If you’re ready for some chaos (and trust me, it’s wild), then read on! ^^

Bea was almost 100 percent sure that she had been momentarily possessed without noticing. The uncertainty came with the fact that she was supposedly immune to spiritual control of any kind, but there still seemed to be no rational reason why she allowed Leon to take her to the airport.  _ Milo’s  _ presence made sense, but  _ Leon?  _ It had to be the work of a yokai.

The champion in question was whistling one of his obnoxious commercial tunes, the kind that got stuck in your head for weeks and ruined your ability to do karate properly. (Or maybe that was an extremely specific analogy that was only applicable to the rare few who practiced Galarian karate, like herself.) She could already hear ‘real fruit, real sparkling~!’ bouncing around in her brain.  _ Zacien, please strike me down.  _

“Bea, are you okay?” Milo asked kindly, deaf as always to the things that made Leon absolutely grating to be around. 

“‘M stressed.” She left it at that, even as she clenched her hands tight enough to hurt. 

A warm, comically large hand rubbed her shoulder. “Oh, things’ll go fine, Bea. They’ll love you!” The farmer had an energy to him that soothed the body, heart, and mind. It was part of the reason why she asked him in particular to come along with her.

“Yeah, I’m sure they will!” Leon piped up, reminding her that he was here too. “How old is the kid anyway?”

Bea thought back to when she last saw them. “Should be going on 9 now.” Even then, they’d probably still be a little small for their age. 

The champion jerked the wheel in such a way that they almost hit the car in the lane next to them. “Awesome!” He cheered, ignoring basic things like courtesy and humanity’s typical fear of their own mortality. 

“If we get in a car accident and you live somehow, I will haunt you forever.” She promised. 

Leon laughed awkwardly. “C-Cool! Gotta love being haunted by a friend, haha!” He actually said ‘haha’ like it was a normal word. Bea questioned his sanity.

“Leon’s a wee bit scared of ghosts.” Milo informed her politely, using the same tone of voice most people referred to the weather with. 

“Am not!” 

Another sharp jerk made her life flash before her eyes. “Who let you drive?” She groaned, burying her face in her hands.  _ Allister, I’m so sorry. I’m definitely going to kick the bucket before you see me.  _

“My mum!” He replied, sounding very smug. 

Bea sighed. “I know you’re partially responsible for my employment, but I really wish it was a crime for you to get on the road.” 

“Oi! My driving skills are top notch!” To prove this, he haphazardly switched lanes to take the nearest exit. Milo didn’t move a muscle. Admittedly, she was rather nervous about the two of them.

Milo patted her shoulder again. “Say, forgive me for bein’ nosy, but why do you have to get this kid anyway? S’not right to be so responsible at your age.” He sounded truly concerned for her wellbeing, which was the only reason she refrained from bluntly informing him that he had been in charge of more than just a 9 year old long before her age. 

“It’s a bit of a long story…”

* * *

  
  


_ While visiting our lovely region, make sure to take advantage of the Flying Taxi service! I use it all the time! It’s almost as good as my Charizard!  _

\- a snippet of Galar Airlines’ Flight Safety informational video, done entirely by the current champion (Leon)

* * *

There had been a death in the family. Make that two.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t the normal kind. Bea could have dealt with the near-annual funeral for the poor cousin who hugged their Bewear and  _ allowed  _ it to hug back. Even the one Pyukumuku-assisted death had been easier to process than this. (And a little funnier too, once she had processed it properly.)

No, there had been a death of marriage, and of common decency. 

When Allister began writing her panicked letters, she wasn’t sure what to do. Their parents were notoriously nasty, and there wasn’t much she could do from around the world for the poor child. At least, that’s what she thought at first.

Things came to a head when Allister  _ actually called her.  _ By the time they stopped talking, she was already booking a flight to Melemele Island. The custody battle was messy, for lack of a better word, but it was all over now. She swore to herself that she’d make a home for her new sibling, no matter how long it took. Her only regret was that she hadn’t acted sooner. Maybe then…

No. There was no use in thinking about hypotheticals. She still had time to fix the present, even if the past was out of reach forever. Bea only hoped that Allister could bring themself to forgive her for failing them so horribly.

“One final thing. This is  _ really  _ important.” She stopped them from entering the airport. “If either of you scare them, I’ll feed you to Titanic.” This was no idle threat; Nessa’s infamous Drednaw was fond of fingers. 

Both of them looked uneasy, which was the whole point. Leon brightened up first, bouncing back with the force of a cannonball. “Oh, no worries! I’m  _ great  _ with kids! Just ask my adoring fans!” He said with an enormous amount of pride.

  
She quirked an eyebrow. “Can’t I just ask your  _ brother _ ?” 

“Hop slanders my name daily, and cannot be trusted.” He replied automatically, a touch of exasperated fondness in his tone. 

“I’m sure you deserve it though.” Bea liked Hop; for an 11 year old coordinator, he was pretty witty. 

“He does most days!” Milo confirmed. She was beginning to suspect that beneath those serene smiles, a traitor lurked.

Leon resembled a kicked Yamper. Bea tried her best to conceal her sympathy; if she had to choose between him and the grass type specialist, there was no real choice at all.

Once they got through the basic security, the waiting game began. Bea calmly held up her hastily drawn sign; having doodled a bunch of Gastly on it, she made sure it asked for ‘Allister from Alola’ specifically. Her two companions busied themselves with taking selfies and emptying the vending machine - it was easy to guess who was doing what. If only Corviknight didn’t unnerve her. 

More people began to fill the waiting area. Looking around carefully, none of them seemed particularly focused on Leon. This was, in her eyes, a good thing; he stuck out like a sore thumb, even in casual clothing. Poor Allister was used to a mostly quiet life, and getting swarmed by paparazzi on their first day in another region was like getting thrown into the Distortion World. If there was one thing to be said for Poni Island, it was rather isolated. The need to teach Allister better Galarian was already on the forefront of her mind, amidst several other similar worries involving culture shock. Hopefully the flight wasn’t too rough on them.

“Hey, bean girl, where’s the onion?” The undefeated champion downed an entire bottle of MooMoo Milk in one go, wiping at his mouth with one hand. “Are they coming soon?”

“Should be any minute now.” She peered at the new wave of departing passengers, electing to ignore his new nickname for her. “They’re somewhere…”

A frail frame. Raven locks. Nervous purple eyes. 

“There.” She began waving her sign with vigor. “Hey! Over here!” 

The little kid perked up, though not by a lot. They stumbled over, lugging a comically large and covered in stickers suitcase behind them. “B-Bea?” They sounded uncertain. 

Just once, Bea smiled warmly down at the child. “Yup. Alola.” 

They slumped with relief at hearing Alolan. “Alola. I-”

Leon sprung up in front of her. “Hey, little buddy! Welcome to Galar. Remember me? I was on that handy dandy video y’all got to see on the way here! Isn’t that neat?” He exclaimed in a rush, getting louder and louder as he went. “Oh, my name’s Leon, and I’m the champion, just in case you didn’t remember. Nice to meet you!”

Bea gawked at him, alarmed. “Woah, slow down. They don’t know the language.”

He looked at her, puzzled. “But don’t they speak Galarian over there?” The question made her want to scream.

“It’s not  _ universal,  _ you prat!” 

“Um, guys?” Milo interrupted pleasantly. “Kid’s cryin’ up a storm. We should skedaddle.”

Her stomach sank. Allister’s face was scrunched up, like it could somehow force the silent tears out of their body at a faster pace. This wasn’t a new sight to her, but she felt nauseous anyway. “Oh, come here, Allister.” She passed the sign off to her coworker and opened her arms wide, glad that they rushed into them without pause. “We can go to the car now, I promise. This dummy won’t bother you.”

“Bea, I really am sorry…” Leon murmured, contrite.

She grinned at his troubled look. “You’d be better off praying to the gods to save your hands.”

His remorse turned to horror. “But they’re so beautiful!” He protested. “Please don’t make me touch Titanic!”

“You should have thought of  _ that  _ before overwhelming my sibling.” She hoisted them up, the way most adults did to babies. “But you can make up for it by driving us home.”

Leon beamed. “Sure thing!”

“ _ Quietly. _ ”

“Okay… Let’s go, gang!” 

Since he lowered his volume by a few decibels (give or take), and Allister was no longer in tears, Bea let him slide. But next time, she swore that he wouldn’t be so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I always make a draft for these fics, and it requires that you put text. This one was ‘woop woop it’s the sound of the police’, and I’m very sad that this isn’t relevant to the fic. 
> 
> \- Leon’s commercial tune is a direct reference to Tropicana Sparkling’s truly amazing ads. Please watch them all. It totally won’t get stuck in your head, I promise. You can trust me!
> 
> \- Yes, Leon does all the flight safety videos in Galarian. Yes, they are as horrible as you think they are. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> \- Titanic’s mentioned in that one Nessa x Sonia fic I wrote a while back, but just picture a very grumpy Drednaw with a propensity for snapping at anyone in reach. No one’s safe.
> 
> \- Yet another example of shaky continuity before the games come out, but Hop’s mentioned as being a coordinator in the past in a few fics. It’ll be relevant some day.
> 
> \- This isn’t a writing note per se, but when a friend read the MooMoo milk part, she screamed ‘WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU’ and I felt that. 
> 
> \- Bea’s name is based on beans and Allister’s is based on onions. That’s. That’s the joke. Please clap.
> 
> \- I have a lot of language headcanons, but the gist is that Alola speaks Galarian and Alolan, but Poni Island predominantly speaks only Alolan.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to chat or request a Galar fic (anonymously or not!), my tumblr is bi-hop, and my asks are always open! Otherwise, please feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you liked this! I feel awkward asking, but it definitely helps! Thank you, and have a great day!


End file.
